Fix You
by Nostromo-8013
Summary: Foggy stumbles across a gravely injured Matt, and now, he decides that enough is enough.
1. Chapter 1

Foggy Nelson wondered, really wondered if today was going to be the day. He took each step with apprehension and cringed as he heard each shout or slamming door. He and Matt had been damn near inseparable since the day the other had come to his dorm room; and they thought they'd be inseparable for much longer. Since the Frank Castle case...since... _everything_ things seemed to have been turned upon its head. He ascended the stairs, seeing as the elevator was, and had been for quite some time, out of order. Foggy finally made it up to Matthew's apartment, panting slightly he pushed against the door that gave terribly easily. He gulped and padded into the dimly lit room, his breath coming fast now as he murmured, "Matt? Buddy? Where-"

He yelped as Matt literally fell into his arms, groaning; Foggy could smell the blood, sweat, and even alcohol.

"Matt!" he yelped and fell to his knees as he bore the weight of his friend. " _Fuck it."_ he grunted and set Matt down as carefully as he could and fumbled for his cellphone, "Y-yeah, uh, ambulance, my friend, there was a break in-um, I don't- he's bleeding- _a lot_ \- uh-" he gave the apartment complex, and address and quickly went to work, getting Matt out of his body armor.

He was terrified, Matt could tell that much; even in his delirious state, and he wanted to try and console his poor friend as best he could, but all that came out of his mouth was a groan and a whistling noise. _Oh. Yeah. That broken rib wasn't doing much good for him now._

"Hold on, Matt...Matthew? Hey- stay awake, buddy!" Foggy barked as he managed to get Matt- and with great difficulty at that- out of the costume. He growled and just slapped his face gently. "Stay. The. Fuck. Awake." he insisted and just tried to stop the bleeding. He could get a better look at the problem now; several long, deep slashes across the belly, chest, and a rather deep-looking knife wound to the ribs. Foggy cursed and shook his head. "Matt, buddy- please. Come on..." he whimpered and just pressed his suit jacket to the wounds, feeling Matt go limp.

 _That_ panics him.

" **MATT!"** He yelped and his eyes rushed to his poor friend's face, "Wake up, oh, please-" His voice cracked a little and he shook Matt a little, just to get him to respond. "Goddammit Matt..." He heard the paramedics rushing up to the room.

"In here!" Foggy cried out and stood back as the men shoved past.

"What happened sir?"  
Foggy froze. "What- I guess there was an intruder, he- uh...I dunno, I was coming over to see if he wanted to go out for drinks and- I heard crashing and-"

The paramedic frowned, "You'll come with us, sir." He decided and helped his comrades load Murdock onto a stretcher.

Once safely in the ambulance, the paramedics continued working to get Matt conscious again.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" Foggy inquired in a most tremulous voice, but he was simply ignored in the corner he sat alone, dejected in the corner, watching as they tried to help his friend. There was a slight jolt as the ambulance took off, the scream of the sirens and Foggy found it ironic that he'd always wanted to ride in an ambulance- just, not, with his friend who might have been dying.

He must have blacked out somehow because Franklin Nelson could remember nothing after they arrived at the Metro-General. He called for Claire, who rushed to the scene.

"Get him to ICU- **NOW."** She snapped and followed after them, with Foggy trailing along after.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Foggy asked no one in particular, trying to keep himself under control. He found himself shut out of the ICU and ushered into a waiting room where he would sit for hours, possibly. He took that time to call Karen.

This was getting fucking ridiculous; there was no way Matt could even think of keeping this from her, and there was no way Foggy himself was letting him try to make him keep it from her either.

He was relieved when Karen picked up the phone. "Foggy? Hey I was-"  
"Karen, hang on, you need to get to Metro-General, like, now."  
"Uh, yeah, um, is everything okay? Is Matt okay? Are _you_ okay?" Foggy could sense the rising panic in her voice.

He sighed heavily, "Yeah, uh, no. Matt's hurt, real bad...and...I have to tell you something; something important, okay? No more secrets..." he promised softly and quickly hung up before Karen could respond. Foggy pocketed his phone and rubbed his temples, looking exhausted. This night could definitely have gone better...


	2. Chapter 2

It simply was that Matt got his ass handed to him, as Stick would say. He'd messed up, _bad,_ picked on the wrong person, gotten full of himself; let his guard down...but, was it his fault that his attacker just so happened to be Typhoid Mary? Well, he _didn't_ know who she was, that is until "Mary" tried to speak up. That was when she unleashed her psionic attack, piercing into his mind, flaying it...rendering him temporarily deaf, and in all ways, _blind._ It was easy enough to get him down after that. He was pretty astonished that he'd managed to make it all the way back to his apartment at all.

Karen reached the hospital not too long after Foggy called her. She nearly passed the waiting room, but Foggy stopped her. He supposed he must have looked like absolute crap, because Karen had this look of complete horror on her face. "F-Foggy...what happened?" she requested and Franklin gestured for her to sit down,as he did himself, taking a deep breath as he tried to get what he was going to say in order.

"I uh...Matt he, um..." _Come on, Foggy. You told her you'd tell the truth. Well,_ _ **screw**_ _the truth.._ "He uh...fell down the stairs, got cut up real bad on some glass..."

Page just gave him a look, "Foggy, don't-don't do this. You said, on the phone- you said no more lies, remember? So, don't lie to me." she snapped, but quickly calmed. "Is he going to be okay? What happened?"  
Foggy remained silent, and Karen literally got up, practically threatening to leave. Foggy knew that she'd never just leave...not when Matt was so banged up...and she didn't even know just how badly. From the blood staining his powder blue shirt however, she could tell...it wasn't good. And it was good- it worked.

"K-Karen- okay...okay." He sighed and stood up. "Look...uh, I have...no easy way to say this...can we go somewhere private?" He asked, looking absolutely wretched and Karen stopped in her tracks.  
"Fine." She decided, turning her now-icy gaze on him and just shut the door of the small waiting room, locking the door and quickly drawing the blinds. "Make it fucking fast, Foggy." she growled and sat in a chair across from a rather upset Foggy.

The other took a deep breath and rubbed his bloody, and sweaty palms on his slacks. "Uh, so...you know how Matt's been gone? Of course you do- but what I'm trying to say is...I mean, okay..." he shook his head. "Ah fuck it..." he grumbled. "He's the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, Karen-" He noticed her look of, first, skepticism, then disgust.

"Foggy, I swear to God-"  
"No, no, Karen. I'm telling the truth, goddammit." He barked.

"How Foggy!? How! Huh!? Tell me that. He's _blind_ or have you forgotten, hm? You're _fucking_ delusional and-and I thought that maybe- just maybe I'd get some kind of answer-"

Foggy just rubbed his face, "I'm not lying I swear Karen. He's...not exactly...blind, well, he is, but- when he was a kid he got some like, chemical shit in his eyes- and yes, I know that sounds like something a crazy person would say but-" He took a moment. "Okay, yeah, that's really...really, insan-"  
"Foggy!"  
"Sorry, but yeah...I'm not making this up, and think about it, okay? Just- please, think about it for a minute, how do you think he knew you were innocent back with that whole Union Allied fiasco? How do you think he got all that information on Fisk, on-on Castle! And why do you think he wasn't there, the whole case? And..." He paused, noting Karen's look of absolute horror had given way to just something unfathomable.

"Karen?" Foggy frowned, "Look, I know- it's a lot of shit to take in, and I'm sorry, but please...just, say something?"  
Karen just stood up, opening the door before she just turned back to look at Foggy, shaking her head before just sitting back down, waiting for Claire to come.

"Karen," Foggy tried but he just shook her head and refused to acknowledge him.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire looked tired, and rather broken. Foggy was relieved when she reported that Matt was alright. He was simply suffering from broken ribs and masny, many cuts and scrapes. She looked broken because she didn't rightly know just how many more times this would happen. She was sick of having to patch him up, because everything she did was just to be repeated weekly, she was sick of seeing him hurt. That wasn't to say she wouldn't when he needed her. But she rathered it be less often.  
Then there was the lying.  
Oh the lying was dreadful, but it was getting easier. The blonde women with the portly fellow didn't know yet. Or maybe she did.  
"He's gonna be fine...with time, and care..." She reported, trailing off when Karen quickly got up to leave.  
"Thanks, but I need to get going. I have...a thing..."  
"Thanks Claire...I'll be in in a second." Foggy insisted and quickly moved after Karen, quickly snatching her hand, but gently. "Karen- hey. Please. Just see him."  
Karen snatched her hand away. "Fog-Foggy, I just...need time, alright?" She said sharply and moved away. "Tell him, I hope he gets better. But I just can't deal with all the lying anymore." She insisted and quickly let herself onto the sidewalk and looked for a cab to take her home.  
Foggy watched Karen go and heaved a sigh.  
"You're going to have to tell her the truth, sooner rather than later. She's a good woman. You really don't wanna lose her." Claire mused, "Anyway, he's awake and probably cursing your name. Better go see him." She insisted and led a saddened Foggy off to Matt's room.  
Matt was laying on the hospital bed and looking rather small. He was taken down quite a notch in the pride department.  
"Hey buddy..." Foggy muttered and moved over. "How you feeling?"  
"Like I just got hit by a truck..." Matt admitted truthfully. "Where's Karen...? I don't hear..."  
Foggy shook his head. "I told her Matt, she wouldn't believe me when I-"  
Matt sat up so fast Foggy nearly panicked. "You told her!?" The man just sank back against the sheets. "Why Foggy, I told you I'd do it myself..." He practically whimpered.  
"And I just told you why I told her." Foggy reasoned stubbornly. "When you get out of here we can deal with this...right now she's pretty pissed, and so am I." Foggy sighed. "I'll come back later, Matt. I need to change..."  
Foggy left and Matt was alone once more, and becoming rather uneasy. Typhoid Mary, and Karen. That would be such fun...


End file.
